


Gel Glitter

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Glitter, gel--PWP A/T style. Companion to 'Glitter Gel'  (10/11/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sneaky little plotbunny decided to change pairings on me. Blame Alcott for mentioning Trip.  


* * *

Shimmering, enticing sparkles flashed along creamy skin. Trip clawed his fingers down Jon's arched back. The edible gel spread with Trip's touch, sparkles currently running down Jon's smooth back and round ass. Trip expertly licked his way down Jon's spine. The gel was a little more sweet than Trip preferred, but since it had been a gift from Travis, Trip didn't mind. He could tell why Travis enjoyed the gel glitter. It shimmered in just the right way off of a lover's skin, sparkles dissolving nicely in ones mouth when licked off. 

As Trip came to the small of his back, Jon squirmed beside him with a deep groan. Jon was crouching on his knees, hands restrained in leather cuffs tied to the headboard of the bed. His head rested against the padded board, eyes closed. He had been teased and brought nearly to climax all evening. Breathing ragged, he struggled to keep his sanity. 

Trip snaked his tongue lower and lower until he flicked his tongue between the two cheeks at the end of his journey. Jon swallowed down a whimper, hips jerking back toward Trip. Trip, stilling Jon with a hand, pressed his tongue lower and circled the puckered opening before pressing his tongue inside. 

"Trip," Jon sobbed, hands clinging to the restraints, "Please, now." 

"What's the magic word?" Trip asked, voice husky as he pulled himself up behind Jon and wrapped his arms around him, trailing hands down the fuzzy chest to quivering thighs. 

Jon hesitated for a split second, nearly refusing to lower himself that one last peg. Then Trip rubbed his erection between Jon's cheeks, and Jon gave up on dignity. "Oh, god, fuck me now, Trip. Please--fuck me hard." 

"Mmm, nice use of that little four letter word, Cap'n," Trip continued to tease, licking at the back of Jon's neck. Jon hated to be forced into swearing in bed. He hated it even more when Trip used his nickname. 

"Shit, Trip, please stop this and fuck me." Jon growled in the back of his throat and rubbed his ass back against Trip. 

Trip nipped at Jon's ear as he chided, "I'm in charge of this situation, Jon. We ain't on the bridge at the moment." 

"God, so I've noticed," Jon sighed hopelessly. 

"Now don't worry your pretty head. I aim to please." Trip spread the last of the gel over his own erection, pulling Jon's hips up more level as he pressed himself in slowly. 

"Yes, oh yes," Jon moaned desperately, thrusting back against Trip, urging him on. 

Trip buried himself completely in a solid push, then pull nearly completely out before diving back in. 

Jon made weak, half-gasp sounds of pleasure with each thrust. He was drowning in the contact, head rolled to the side. 

Trip gripped Jon's hips and road harder, a shaky groaning coming from his lips. He was wound up after so much toying with Jon. Both clinging to the edge, Trip warped a hand around Jon's erected and pumped in time with his frantic thrusts as he gasped, "Come for me." 

Jon shuddered at the words and touch, losing all sense of himself as he cried out his climax. Finally, thank god, finally. Jon bucked against the restraints. 

Trip joined Jon's cry as he thrust against the squeezing walls pumping his shaft. He tried to drag on the climax as long as he could, riding one wave and then another, before collapsing against Jon's back. Jon struggled to stay upright on his knees as they caught their breaths. For a long moment the only sound was their panting. 

Then Trip slowly pulled away and rolled onto his back on the bed, staring up at a ragged Jon still leaning against the headboard for support, a remaining light shimmer of glitter along his backside. Trip grinned slowly, blue eyes basking in the sight of him. "Enjoy your turn, love?" 

~the end~


End file.
